Recent advancements in display technology are beginning to allow for an extended range of color, luminance and contrast to be displayed. High dynamic range (HDR) technologies focus on capturing, processing and displaying content of a wider dynamic range. Although a number of HDR display devices have appeared, and image cameras capable of capturing images with an increased dynamic range are being developed, there is still very limited HDR content available. While recent developments promise native capture of HDR content in the near future, they do not address existing, low dynamic range (LDR) content.